The present invention relates to a circuit body having a plurality of circuit members, which is disposed inside an electrical component, such as a connector. Generally, in an electrical circuit of the electrical component, there is uses at least one circuit body having a plurality of plate-shaped bus bars. In order to produce the circuit body, it is carried out to firstly produce a circuit member as a primary molding body. In the circuit member, a plurality of bus bars are juxtaposed and secured with each other through the intermediary of resinous material for the primary molding. Next, on preparation of a plurality of circuit members obtained as above, they are assembled to form a circuit body in which the circuit members are secured with each other through resinous material charged at the secondary molding.